Things I'll Never Say
by I'mJustWeird
Summary: Marti and Dimi are now in high school, but the thing is, they've hated each other for the last 5 years. What will happen when they are forced to deal with each other, face their old demons, and confront their families pasts? Implied Dasey, MartixDimi.
1. The beginning of the rest of their lives

I'm tugging at my hair

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

Marti Venturi walked down the legendary Thompson High School, head held up high as only a Venturi could. Because of her brothers and step-sisters excellent reputation, she had taken on the role of Miss Popularity. Okay, it was Derek only really. Being the Captain of the hockey team, the school's best prankster, and D-rock's lead guitarist, he had the school pretty much under his thumb. It all rubbed off on his little sister and now she ruled the hallways. Everyone wanted to be her friend, be her lover, or simply be like her. Life was sweet.

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Well, almost. There was one person who could defy all the rules of the school jungle and actually hate her. Who? His name was Dimi Davis. Tall, broad, and Captain of the football team. He was known as the most popular guy in the school. Of course, since she was the most popular girl, it was expected of them to date. But, once again, Dimi had the power to get under her skin and on her last nerve.

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

He was coming right at her. Both of them were too stubborn to turn away, so like always, they met in the middle of the hall, nose to nose.

"Move, Venturi." He growled.

"Awe. Is poor wittle Dimi's light dimming?" She replied with a smirk.

"Oh wait. Don't tell me. It's purple day, right?"

"Shut it idiot."

"Make me moron."

"Very mature," she said sarcastically.

"Get away from me you freak."

With that, the bane of her existence strode off to class.

_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight_

She never understood how they could have been so close when they were younger. Their older sisters were best friends, which gave them a free pass to see each other day after day. Then, his older sister started going out with her older brother. Their families drew even closer. For three more years, Marti and Dimi were practically inseparable, just like their older siblings.

_  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today_

_It was the summer before they started grade two. Marti and Dimi were in the backyard, playing in a patch of dirt. _

"_Hey Dimi! Wanna get married?"_

"_Sure" _

_Marti dragged Dimi all the way up to her room so they could dig through her dress-up stuff. She pulled out a long, white dress about ten times her size and pulled it over her clothes. She then found an old suit jacket that probably at one time belonged to Derek._

"_Here. Put this on."_

_She then sneaked into Casey's room and did her make-up using lots of green, blue, and purple. _

_Their ceremony was on the back porch, those in attendance being Sir-monks-a-lot, Daphne, a whole array of dolls and stuffed animals, and of course, Derek being the one stuck baby-sitting. _

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"._

"_Eww, no way Smerek!"_

"_Gross! She's all germy!"_

_  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

She knew very well what she felt about him. Just the fact that she got butterflies in her stomach every time he was around, or the way she could sense his presence before she even saw him, she knew.

She knew she had fallen for her arch-enemy, and hard.

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind_

Their friendship came to an abrupt end when Emily Davis committed suicide at the young age of twenty. Marti and Dimi were just starting grade six, and were starting to slowly drift apart.

No one knew what had happened, she had seemed so happy.

Then they found out the reason. Derek.

_  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_

Turns out she caught the love of her life cheating on her. And with her best friend, his step-sister.

The scandal tore the two families away from each other. The Davis' seemed to blame the parents for the whole thing. Suddenly, Marti and Dimi were forbidden to see each other. Once they got a bit of understanding on the subject, Dimi went on hating her too. That was the first time they went their separate ways without turning back.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

She knows very well what the suicide did to her siblings. Derek and Casey broke apart and haven't spoken to each other since. Separately, Marti knows how much they pine for each other, yet she knows they'll never try to reconcile their relationship. It's was too dangerous the way their actions brought someone's life to an end. They both regret following their heart.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight_

Nobody outside the two families knew the truth. According to her schoolmates, Derek was the best thing that has ever happened to the town. She knows what he must have felt. The way he used to look at Casey told her everything she needed to know. Yet, her relationship with him changed as well. Gone were the legendary Smerek and Smarti, in their place were two siblings who could simply hold down a civil conversation during his yearly visit.

_  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today_

Lunch at any high school is the same. Disgusting. For her, however, lunch held a different meaning. The cafeteria is one of the few times she came across Dimi on a daily basis. She still doesn't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. She chose the latter.

As she picked up her tray and turned around, just her luck, she nearly collided with him.

"Watch it, Klutzilla."

Marti's eyes narrowed. She knew perfectly well where that insult originated.

Dimi leaned up close until she could feel his breath on her face.

"We all know what _he_ was thinking when he said that." He whispered.

He leaned even closer, bringing his lips up to her ear. She felt her knees go weak.

"Incest"

He said it so softly, at first; she thought it must have been her imagination. But the look on his face told her all she needed to know.

_  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

She blinked back tears. He was the only one who knew where to get her where it hurts. Without the usual retaliation, she shoved him back with her tray, dumped her lunch over his head, and ran out.

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away_

She kept running right out of the building and down the street. Without even stopping to take a breath, she ran all the way home. She hurriedly unlocked the door and slammed it behind her. A few seconds later she was sitting in _his_ chair, her cell phone in hand. She wanted to call the one person who, at one time, could make everything better, but she couldn't.

_  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_

She threw her phone down in devastation and pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears started streaming. She sat there, sobbing, hoping, aching. They were gone. Anyone who could possibly be there for her was gone. With that thought in mind, the sobs came harder and wouldn't stop.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

Too make matters worse, she still loved him. She tried so hard to hate him, but couldn't. He was still Dimi, the one she grew up with, just in a different context. She tried to hate Derek instead, yet in her mind, she knew exactly how he felt. The difference was, he acted on those feelings and brought pain to this family. No matter how much she ached for him, she'd never show it. These things were meant to be kept inside her.

_Yes I'm wishing my life away _

_with these things I'll never say_

The next day, she showed up at school as usual. Some people tried to question what exactly had happened yesterday, but she didn't bother to add to her vague answer. After all, family secrets are what kept her status around here.

She may look happy on the outside, yet inside, she holds the burden of five years of pain, all tied down within her heart. And she knew very well, that one day the ship would sink and she'd be broken, broken beyond repair, torn apart like cotton candy.

_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight_

She passed him in the hallway yet again. This time, however, Dimi simply walked passed her without even acknowledging her presence. She was surprised he didn't try to rub in yesterday's events, which was definitely unlike him. She was expecting more than that.

She turned around, and sure enough, there he was, taunting her with that boyish stance she had grown to love.

"Someone didn't bother using a hairbrush this morning."

He smirked and walked off, not even bothering to wait for a reaction.

_  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today_

Once Dimi was around the corner and out of sight, he leaned against the lockers and sighed. He knew he had crossed a line yesterday. Never before had they brought up their family's fate. He never meant to hurt her, all he knew was that he always seemed to lose control when she was around. It was happening so fast, he had almost kissed her and it almost killed him to think he had to cover it up with one of the worst things he could possibly say. Love made him do stupid things.

_  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

A/N: I didn't write this chapter. It was written by napd567 as part of his/her (just because I don't know) 30 one-shot challenge, Within Our Bounds. I will however, be continuing with the story, making it into a full blown story. Also, neither I nor napd567 owe the song _Things I'll Never Say _by Avril Lavigne.


	2. Why did he do that to her?

Dimi knew that he should apologize for bringing up Casey, Derek, and most of all, Emily

**Ok so this is my continuation of napd567's 30 one-shot challenge, ****Within Our Bounds**** chapter one.**

Dimi knew that he should apologize for bringing up Casey, Derek, and most of all, Emily (though he really only had to apologize to himself for that one). He wished that Emily had never committed suicide with that bottle of aspirin. He wished that Emily and Derek had never started dating. Another thing he wished for was that the Venturi-McDonalds had never merged. But, he was glad that he knew Marti.

One thing that he knew for sure was that he was in love with Marti, but since they were archenemies, they could never be together. Not that she would like him nearly as much as he liked her, especially after yesterday in the cafeteria.

An hour or so later, Marti and Dimi crossed paths again. They met in the middle of the hall with hundreds of eyes staring at them.

"Move, Dimi," Marti started.

"Make me, Marti," Dimi retorted.

"I will."

"Before you do that, can we talk?" he interjected.

"Aren't we talking now?"

"I think of this more as our _precious_ fighting time. But that's beside the point. Can we talk in private?"

"Well, not right now"

"Why not?"

"1) There are a lot of people watching our every move right now. 2) We hate each other so we have no real reason to talk to one another besides the 10 minutes we fight every day. And 3) I don't feel like dealing with you anymore today."

"What about tomorrow, can we talk then?"

"I don't know. I have to go. Now, move!" With that, she pushed him to the ground. Hard.

As he fell down, he grabbed onto the first available thing, which just so happened to be Marti's arm, so she fell down with him. Dimi hit the floor with a groan and a second later Marti landed on top of him.

"What was that for?" asked Marti screaming.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Dimi shouted back.

"Well I told you that I was going to make you move! You just didn't have to take me down with you!"

"Well if you hadn't pushed me then I wouldn't have lost my balance and I wouldn't have dragged you down with me."

Marti was about to respond when a throat was cleared. Marti and Dimi looked up and saw their principle, Mr. Lasiter. He looked down at them. They then both noticed their close proximity after not noticing it in the past few minutes. Marti scrambled to get off of Dimi, while Dimi scrambled to get out from under Marti.

"Would you two stop fooling around?" Mr. Lasiter asked. A few of the onlookers snickered. "Miss Venturi, Mr. Davis, stop moving please."

Marti and Dimi stopped trying to squirm away from each other.

"Now, Miss Venturi, please stand up. Mr. Davis, after Miss Venturi gets off of you, get up and then both of you follow me to my office for your disciplinary action."

Marti got off of Dimi and then Dimi got off the ground. Mr. Lasiter led Marti and Dimi to the office.

"Sit down you two. I don't want to hear a word out of either of you. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now don't say anything. Don't even look at each other."

Marti and Dimi sat there for what seemed like forever when Marti got a great idea. She went into her binder and got out a piece of paper.

She wrote "What did you want to talk to me about?" on it.

"Now?" he wrote back.

"Yes now. This is the only time that we're not being watched by people. Well, besides Ms. Pona. This chance may not come again for another few months, or years even. So write. Now."

"I just wanted to say (or in this case, write) that I was sorry for bringing up Casey and Derek yesterday. I knew that it was wrong and mean and I didn't mean to make you cry and I shouldn't have. So, I'm sorry."

"Wow. Dimi said 'I'm sorry'? Twice? Awe! He's finally learning how to be nice."

"Very funny, Venturi."

"I try, Davis."

After a few minutes, Marti took the paper back from Dimi and wrote, "For whatever its worth, when Emily, you know… I was sad. I was sad for your mom, your dad, the rest of your family, but mostly you."

"Why mostly me?"

"Because Dimi. At the time, we were best friends and practically inseparable. And I cared for you. A lot."

"When everyone found out why Emily committed suicide, and my parents started hating yours, I didn't want our families to stop being friends. I at least wanted us to still be friends."

"So did I. I know that earlier I said that we hated each other. For me, it's not exactly like that. You get under my skin and on my last nerves sometimes but deep down, probably very deep down, I still think of you as my best guy friend that I had come to know and love."

**Ok so I know that right about……now you officially hate me for leaving you with a cliffhanger, because then I'm pretty much contradicting myself, because I completely hate cliffhangers in the stories I read, but I currently have writers block. So sue me!! (Please, I beg of you. Don't sue. I own my ipod and my camera but my camera hates working anyway but you should get the picture by now.) **

**If you any suggestions for how the story can continue from here, let me know. S'il te plait? (French for "if you please." at least I think so)**


	3. Explanations part 1

A/N: sorry that its been a while

**A/N: sorry that it's been a while. It was a hectic few weeks before and during finals. But schools finally out. So I'll try and update my stories a lot over the summer. Thanks for sticking with my stories.**

**Ps- '' is a thought. Just thought I'd let you know. I kind of switch povs every once in a while. I'll try and make it easy to distinguish between Marti and dimi when they're talking and thinking. I also put in a lot of what some people might call, "unnecessary punctuation." I.e.:!,. Etc. Now on with the story.**

Dimi just stared at what Marti had written. Marti was watching dimi with great confusion. She took the paper from him and crossed out what she had last written.

Then she wrote, "I meant love in the ex-best friend type of way."

"I figured as much." He wrote back. Even though Dimi seemed cool with what Marti had written, he was _freaking out _on the inside.

'I can't believe that Marti might like me the same way I like her!'

Meanwhile, Marti was freaking out inside as well.

'I can't believe that I wrote that I loved him! I can't possibly love him! We're each other's worst enemies! Ugh! I mean he's arrogant, mean, doesn't a soul, cute, funny- wait, what?! I can't think that he's cute or funny. He's always a jerk to me.'

Dimi was watching Marti as she went to war wit herself. He was concerned. She was trembling slightly, her eyes darting between him and the floor. He needed to know what was bugging her so he could try and help her.

"Marti?" Dimi whispered so softy he wasn't sure she had heard him, and so softly that she wasn't sure if he had said something.

"Did you say something?" she whispered back.

"Yea. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Your eyes were darting between me and the floor."

"Oh. Yea, I'm okay."

"Good. And Marti?"

"Yea?" she asked 'Is he going to say what I think he's going to say' she then thought.

"I like you in the ex-best friend type of way too." He said. 'he said it!' she thought excitedly.

"Co-" she was cut off by Mr. lasiter.

"You two. Follow me."

Marti and Dimi got up and Dimi grabbed the note they had been writing. They followed Mr. Lasiter into his office.

"Why did I find you two on the ground in such a compromising position this morning?" he asked.

"Well sir, we were arguing and-" Marti started.

"What were you arguing about?"

"Yesterday during lunch, Dimi brought up something that happened between our families a few years ago. What he said upset me and that's why I missed the rest of my classes yesterday. Anyway, today he asked if we could talk somewhere in private because we were in the middle of the hall. I said sure but later. I wanted to leave and earlier I had told him I was going to make him move if he didn't move willingly and he didn't. So I pushed him to the ground and as he was falling, he grabbed onto my arm, which in turn made me fall on him which made you come out to bring us to your office."

"If I may ask. What happened between your families that made you two be so hostile towards one another?" Mr. Lasiter inquired. He noticed that both Marti and Dimi winced while he asked.

Neither Marti nor Dimi wanted to answer Mr. Lasiter's question. But Dimi decided that since he hadn't said anything since they left the main office and because Marti had explained why they were on the ground in the hallway, he would explain what happened between their families.

Dimi took a deep breath and began.

**A/N: ok so I have most of the next chapter written but I felt like giving you this small piece. don't worry, the next chapter will be up very soon so just relax until then.**


	4. Explanations part 2

"You see sir, when marti and I were 6 or so, marti's father got remarried

"You see, sir, when Marti and I were 6 or so, Marti's father got remarried. Then, his new wife and her two daughters, Casey and Lizzie, moved into Marti's house and next door to me. By then, Marti and I were best friends; we were pretty much inseparable. On Casey's first day of high school, she met my older sister Emily, and the two of them fast became best friends. Derek, Marti's oldest brother, already had a good reputation here, so he told Casey that when they were at school, they weren't related. Over the next few years, as Casey and Emily got closer, so did Emily and Derek. Then one day, Derek asked Emily out on a date and she happily accepted. Casey came over to my house to help Emily get ready for the date. Emily and Derek ended up dating for the next three years." Dimi stopped, sniffling.

"Then what happened?" Mr. Lasiter asked. He could see tears starting to form in both Marti and Dimi's eyes.

"During Emily and Derek's three years of dating, Derek was cheating on Emily with Casey. Her best friend, his step-sister. She caught them having sex. Emily held it in for about a week. Then she confronted Derek about it. Later that night, she committed suicide, using a bottle of aspirin." Marti explained.

Dimi took over again. "Right after Emily committed suicide, only Derek knew the real reason she died because Emily had seemed so happy. When Derek told my parents a month later why she killed herself, they blamed George and Nora for what happened. They forbade me from seeing Marti. A year later, after they told me why Emily killed herself, I started hating the Venturi/McDonald family as well. After that, Marti and I started fighting pretty much every day, and have done so to this day for five years."

"Wow. A lot has happened to the two of you." Mr. Lasiter admitted.

"You're telling us." Marti said.

"That's the understatement of the year." Dimi said.

"Have either of you been to counseling for this?" Mr. Lasiter asked.

"I went to one session of grief counseling." Dimi replied.

"Me too." Marti stated.

"Why only one?" Was Mr. Lasiter's next question.

"Because the person I was sent to, told me that talking about Emily wouldn't bring her back, and that it wasn't healthy to get it out into the open. So I left and never went back, and my parents didn't force me to go back." Dimi said getting a little agitated.

"I only went to one because I didn't have anything to say to the guy." Marti answered.

"Well, I think you two should go see Paul, our guidance counselor." Mr. Lasiter said.

"He still works here? Seriously?" Marti asked incredulously.

"Yes. He's been working here for 20 years."

"20 years. Wow. He must feel really old."

"Probably." Dimi muttered.

Marti snickered at what Dimi said. He heard her, looked at her, and then smiled. Marti smiled back at Dimi.

"Take this note to Paul and talk to him or something. Let him try and help the two of you get on with your lives," Mr. Lasiter held up a hand to stop Dimi from speaking, "but still remember your sister."

Marti and Dimi got up, left Mr. Lasiter's office, and started walking towards their lockers before going to Paul's office. They stopped at Marti's locker first.

"How much do you really want to go see Paul right now?" Dimi asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two after they left the principle's office.

"Not a whole right now. You?"

"Same. Right now, I just want to go home and sleep." Dimi said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Aww, poor little Dimi hasn't gotten enough sleep?"

"Rawr. Truth be told, I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in, I'd say, years. I can't even bounce back like I could when we were six, or even when we were ten."

"That sucks."

"That's the other understatement of the year."

Marti laughed and then finished what she was doing in her locker and headed over to where she knew Dimi's was. Dimi followed Marti from her locker to his and opened it. Doing what he needed, he continued their previous conversation.

"It seems like I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since I started blaming your parents for Emily's death."

"Why that point in time? Why was it a year after, not when Emily offed herself, that you started losing sleep?" Marti asked clearly confused.

"That's the thing, I don't know. But I think that it may be because when I found out the reason Emily 'offed' herself, as you so eloquently put it, I drove a wedge between us, and for the past 7 years or so, you had been the person that was always there for me, no matter what. So I guess when I lost you as a friend, though it was my fault, I just kept losing sleep."

"That's, weird. Or strangely sweet depending on the way you look at it. Thanks." Marti got up on her tiptoes and kissed Dimi on the cheek.

Dimi had stopped what he was doing when Marti kissed him on the cheek. He just stood and stared at her.

"Dimi? Yoo-hoo? Dimi?" Marti said waving her hand in front of Dimi's face. "Calling Dimi Davis, come to the lost and found, we found your heart."

"What was that? Some sorry excuse for an insult?"He asked. ** (A/N: let me know if you thought that last crack at Dimi was corny)**

"It was a good one and you know it. Besides, I only said it to get your attention. You were kind of staring off into space. As usual."

"This coming from the girl that had a day of the week where she only wore purple. _ And_ the girl who acted like a cat for a few days."

"You know right now, I hate the fact that you know so much about me."

"So do I, trust me, so do I."

Dimi closed the door to his locker and started walking towards Paul's office. Marti had to run to catch up to him. They came to the door when Marti stopped Dimi from opening the door.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked uncertainly.

"Sure, I guess." He said apprehensively

"After I kissed you on the cheek a few minutes ago, why did you freeze up? I mean I used to kiss your cheek or hug you every once in a while when we were younger. Besides, nothing's changed since then really. Only the fact that we aren't really best friends any more. Anyway. Why?"

"I'm not sure. It might be that it's been so long since the good ol' days."

"The good ol' days? What are we? In a spaghetti western or something?" **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's correct or not. I googled it but it didn't really help me at all.)**

"I don't know. Like I said, I'm tired, really tired. So I'm not really thinking entirely straight right now."

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's go into Paul's office."

Marti opened the door to Paul's office and walked in. Dimi however, stayed right where he was in the hall. Marti noticed that Dimi wasn't behind her when the door closed and Dimi wasn't in the small, somewhat cramped office. Marti went back into the hall and grabbed Dimi's arm, pulling him into the guidance counselor's small office.

"Give Paul the note, Dimi." Marti said.

"So Mr. Lasiter wants me to help the two of you start getting along better?" Paul asked after reading over the note.

"If that's what the note says then probably."

"Let me ask you two a few questions. You two have been fighting every day for about five years right?"

"About yea."

"Why?"

"Our families had some issues."

"What kind of issues?"

"Ugh. Do you remember when Emily and Derek started dating?"

"Yea."

"Well during their three years of dating, Casey and Derek were having sex. Big surprise there right? When Emily found out, she confronted Derek, then later that night, committed suicide. A month later, Derek told Dimi's parents why Emily killed herself, they started hating my parents. A year later, Dimi's mom and dad told him why Emily died, he started hating me and my family. Here we are, five years later, Dimi and I hating each other."

"I'm not that surprised that Casey and Derek got together. Though I am sorry that it cost Emily's life."

"Yea whatever. Can you just tell me and Marti what to do so we can pretend to not hate each other until we finish high school?" Dimi asked wanting to get out of the office.

"Have the two of you tried talking through your issues together or to each other?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because if you haven't noticed, we're not exactly the best friends we were when we were six."

"You two were best friends when you were younger?"

"Yes we were. But what does that have to do with us pretty much hating one another?" Marti asked getting a bit agitated.

"Did the two of you start drifting before or after Emily died?"

"I don't think we started drifting apart. We stopped being friends because of what Derek and Casey caused."

"Okay. I'm done asking my questions for now. I would like it if the two of you came back once a week so we can discuss things. Okay?"

"Whatever." Marti responded.

"You're the guidance counselor." Dimi said.

"Good. How about the two of you come back every, Tuesday during lunch. You can eat in here while we talk."

Marti and Dimi got up and left the office.

"You know, you never answered my question Dimi."

"Can you repeat the question?"

"I asked you why you froze up when I kissed you on the cheek after you said something nice to me for once."

"You know when we were talking after we were writing back and forth, and I said that I liked you too in the ex-best friend way? Well I wasn't being entirely truthful."

"You weren't?"

"Nope. I said I liked you when the truth is, when we were in grade six, I started liking you more than a best friend should. I ended up falling for the person that hates my guts. That's how I wasn't truthful to you."

"Dimi I-"

"It's okay. I had a feeling that you never felt the same way. Maybe next time we see each other we could just ignore each-"

Dimi was cut off by Marti's lips on his own.

Marti pulled back afraid of what Dimi was going to say. She could tell that he was kind of shocked.

"Dimi? Dimi, is this going to happen _every_ time I kiss you?"

"Oh god, I hope not."

"He lives!"

"Funny Marti."

"Yea whatever. Just shut up and kiss me."

Dimi certainly didn't want to get on Marti's bad side.

"Hey Marti?" Dimi asked after a few minutes of kissing.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: What will Marti's answer be? Will she say yes or no? Stay tuned for the next chapter of ****Things I'll Never Say.**

**Ps-Excuse any grammatical errors you may find. It's a bit late that I'm typing most of this. Like 1 am late. **


End file.
